


My hero academia one shots

by Nyvesser



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, MyHeroAcademia, Pro Hero Ashido Mina, Pro Hero Bakugou, kiribaku, pro hero denki, pro hero kirishima, pro hero sero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyvesser/pseuds/Nyvesser
Summary: ‘Come on guys! We’re not thinking rashly here! We’re supposed to be pro hero’s!’ Kiri added.‘We might not be for long!’ Mina joined, standing up, the rest following her example.‘Guys!’ Bakugou tried but failed again as he slumped in his seat.‘We all need to calm down!’ Mina started.‘GUYS!!!’ Bakugou yelled.They all slowly turned towards the fuming Bakugou who had been momentary forgotten.‘Thank you!Sero,I need to you shoot me.’





	My hero academia one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they’re is any spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning and I didn’t edit it so here you go!

Sitting on the floor of the damp cave was all they could really do as the threat set into their minds.  
They were cornered by a group of villain‘s that sat at the only entrance, keeping them there like pray.

‘If you don’t kill at least one of you yourselves, we’ll kill all of you together!’  
After a little chat they had with Bakugou, which had involved a baseball bat and some chains, they were shoved into the cave where they sat right now, debating on if they could do anything about what awaited them outside.

‘Are we sure there isn’t another way out?’ Kiri asked quietly as he rubbed his boyfriends back, gently cueing in Bakugous ear to ease some tension, his wounds slight stinging to the touch.  
‘Yes...’ Mina confirmed.

There was another moment of silence before denki shot up off the floor to proceeded to kick the wall.  
‘This is such bullshit!!’ He yelled, holding his foot as pain shot up his leg, making it feel tingly afterwards.

‘Oh sit DOWN dumbass! We’re not out of here yet so if you could contain your stupidity for now that would be much appreciated!’ Bakugou shouted wincing slightly as he did.  
A pouting denki then slid down a wall to sit, and a worried kirishima leaned his lips against Bakugous neck,  
leaving them to fall into silence all over again.

All Bakugou could focus on was the sound of the dripping water against the rocky walls from built up moisture over the years, and the feeling of kirishimas lips moving against his neck, comforting him greatly as butterfly kisses were laid here and there.  
‘I don’t understand’ he thought.  
‘He’s asking us to kill each other, what do they expect us to go rogue and just bloody stab someone to survive??? No they wouldn’t be able to kill each other, they’d been friends for far to many years.

But what else could we really do? We stood no chance against the ginormous army outside....’ 

And yes, running and dying in battle may have been they’re only hope if Bakugou hadn’t thought up his regularly dangerous plan.

Quickly though, everyone seemed to get a bit frantic.  
As if as soon as the words were about to leave Bakugou’s mouth they new they wouldn’t like so they tried to distract.

‘What the actual FUCK are we gonna do?!?’ Denki screamed, letting his anger out on the poor floor beneath him, his fists suffering more then anything.  
‘I don’t know if there’s anything we really can do...!’ Sero added, slightly calmer then the rest.  
‘Oh god we’re all gonna die on the same day! How are we supposed to mourn for each other if were all dead???’ Denki asked, sounding as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
‘Guys...’ Bakugou mumbled, not heard by the rest of them.

‘Come on guys! We’re not thinking rashly here! We’re supposed to be pro hero’s!’ Kiri added.  
‘We might not be for long!’ Mina joined, standing up, the rest following her example.  
‘Guys!’ Bakugou tried but failed again as he slumped in his seat.  
‘We all need to calm down!’ Mina started.  
‘GUYS!!!’ Bakugou yelled.  
They all slowly turned towards the fuming Bakugou who had been momentary forgotten.

‘Thank you!  
Sero,  
I need to you shoot me.’ 

Immediate silence took over the other four hero’s as they stood their, mouths agape.  
But of course, the silence came as quietly as it had come as they all lurched forwards towards Bakugou to seize him by the shoulders.

‘WHAT???’ They shouted in disbelief.  
‘I said sero, I need you to shoot me. You still have that gun on you right?’ Bakugou asked nervously, his hands shaking as they began to sweat.  
‘Well ya but I’m NOT going to shoot you man! You can’t die!’  
He protested.  
‘Why would you even suggest such a thing...?’ Kiri breathed out, in a barely recognizable voice.  
‘I’m not asking you guys to kill me! God I couldn’t leave ejij and you lil shits!’ He growled.

They all seemed to relax at that but they were still tense as all hell.  
‘Sero, you studied the human body for years, there’s got to be a place that won’t hit anything fatal? Right?’  
Sero seemed to think on it for a second before answering,  
‘Well ya but it’s near impossible to hit considering it’s such a small gape, I’d have to hold it to the skin which would be excruciatingly painful.’ He told us.

‘Well there you go! And no, shitty hair...’ Bakugou started, seeing his over protective boyfriend about to object, ‘you can’t volunteer, I’m the only one here that can slow their hart beat down to be presumed dead.’ Bakugou stated with the over amount of pride that they all somehow enjoyed.  
They all looked at each other with worried glances.

‘But Baku... if I missed even slightly, you’d die...’ Bakugou hated the way Sero’s voice seemed to shake with the thought but it had to be done.  
‘It’s ok, we all new the risks, it’s no different then taking a chance and going on a job.  
Plus, I trust you with this. I wouldn’t even have suggested it if I thought you couldn’t do it.’ Bakugou told him with a gentle squeeze to seros arm.

‘NO! NO WAY!’ Kirishima yelled as he gripped Bakugou’s waist.  
Bakugou sighed, the feeling of wet tears on his shoulder made him tense slightly but he simply patted kirishimas arm and turned around to face him.  
‘Kiri I’ll be fine, we really don’t have time to argue over it and I need your help with this.  
Just... please trust me ok?’ Bakugou said quietly, trying to calm his sobbing boyfriend.

Kiri laughed through his tears, making everyone look at him wired.  
‘God your such an idiot...’ Kiri said while lifting his head to look at Bakugou sadly, but they all new that he was gonna go along.

Bakugou nodded, ‘Alright, then let’s get to it.  
What do we do sero?’

It took them a few minutes but eventually they got everything in position.  
Mina and denki were holding Bakugous arms down while Kiri sat at his head for comfort.  
‘Ok, make sure to hold him down if he starts to flail.’ Sero told them, his voice as shaky as it had ever been before.  
‘This is.... this is going to hurt... ok blasty?’ He gave him a weak smile as Bakugous face drained in colour, fear hitting him like a truck.  
Sero then proceeded to rip his own shirt and give a piece of it to kirishima.  
‘Put this in his mouth, we don’t want him to big off his tongue...’ he told him, giving it to a very sickly looking kirishima.  
He nodded and gently placed it in his mouth, then proceeded to gently rubbed his hair.

‘Alright here we go...’ Sero said before placing the guns tip against Bakugous stomach, adding light pressure as he looked up at everyone one last time.  
They all looked like they were gonna pass out, trembling slightly as they stared at their blond friend on the ground.  
‘Last chance Bakugou...’ he mumbled, loading the gun in place.  
‘Just do it...’ he told them closing his eyes and tilting his head.

Sero nodded before talking a deep breath, leaning on the spot, and pulled the trigger...

BAM  
‘NAAGGGG’ 

Bakugous eyes shot wide open as he tried to sit up.  
‘HOLD HIM DOWN!’ Sero shouted as he held his hips down.  
They all let out a few silent tears as their friend withered in pain.  
Sobs erupted from Bakugous as he was held in place, his entire body tense with the shock of the hit.

‘Baku... I need you to relax, the bloods coming out to fast...’ Sero said, tears running down his face as he looked away, begging Bakugou to relax even slightly.  
And he did.  
He let out a breath of relief before telling Kiri to pick him up and Carry him out side, all they had to do was show them Bakugou, he would pretend to be dead, and they would get away from there...

But no one had thought of what to do once they were out...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Please respond and tell me what you thought!


End file.
